The Proposal
by A11y50n
Summary: Danny and Grace have an important question to ask Kono


A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story.

THE PROPOSAL

Monkey, can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

"In a sec Danno."

Danny was waiting for his daughter on the sofa, this was either going to go well or it would be a complete disaster. Once Grace was sitting next to her dad, Danny explained something to her and asked her a question. The next thing he knew, he had an armful of his daughter who threw herself at him. He was so relieved there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

A few days later

"Monkey, stay close to me ok?"

"Yes Danno, where do you think I'm going to go?" Grace replied as if she was a put upon teenager

Grace went to look at some of the items and she saw something that she fell in love with straight away. She was growing up and realised even though her Danno wanted to let her have anything she wanted within reason, he couldn't always afford it. Sometimes when she thought of when she was younger, she just cringed a herself, granted she didn't know any better but still. Now she was living full time with her Danno, something she had wanted to do for ages, she realised how much it must cost to look after her. She overheard an argument between her mum, Step Stan and Danno about him accepting child support because she would be with him all the time. She remembered seeing her Danno turn bright red and she thought he was going to have a heart attack, if it wasn't for Uncle Steve he probably would have! Uncle Steve calmed him down enough so he could understand what her mum and Step Stan were saying.

"Danny, she'll be living with you all the time now and we want to help out. It's no different to when she was living with us and you kept on paying child support even though we both told you that it wasn't necessary. You still did because she's yours well she's ours as well and we want to contribute whether you like it or not!" Step Stan said

"Danny why don't you open a savings account for Gracie and put the money in there? She could use it for birthday and Christmas presents for her mum, Step Stan and Charlie or put it towards her college fund. You all love Grace and you want her to have all the opportunities possible, she may not need the money now but at least it will be there just in case." Steve said

That seemed to calm her Danno down. He reluctantly nodded and agreed the money would be used for her college fund.

Her mum and Step Stan agreed on one condition, if she needed anything she was allowed to contact them and ask them for it if it was within reason. Her Danno agreed. She remembered Steve letting out a breath that he was holding.

Steve thought it was best to keep the fact quiet that he had started a college fund for Grace that he was contributing to since the month he met her. He kept it a secret, he didn't want Danno to find out because he was a bit touchy about providing for Gracie. Cath found out by accident. It was a month since she moved into his house and they had their first almighty row.

"_So I'm a kept woman now am I? So I don't need to help with bills or anything, I'll just pay you in kind then shall I?"_

_Steve winced at this. He didn't want Cath to feel as if she was a kept woman but he didn't need her money, the house was paid for and their bills weren't extravagant. In fact he had a lot of money in savings and while Danny thought he was a cheapskate he was in fact not used to carrying a wallet so therefore not used to having money with him. He was getting better which wasn't saying much as he couldn't get any worse!_

"_Cath I didn't mean that. I just meant that I can afford to pay all the bills. I don't need your money."_

_Cath actually screamed at this, she couldn't figure out if he was being deliberately obtuse or if he was suck in the 1950's. She knew he wasn't sexist but he was a gentleman as well and sometimes he would have certain views which seemed out of place in the 21__st__ century._

"_Ok let me get this straight, you don't want my money but you want me in your bed. So how many times a night do I need to 'service' you to pay for my rent? Or the electricity bill? Huh?"_

_Steve just looked at her with incredulous eyes before he spoke._

"_I have never, never treated you as if you were a kept woman. I hope I have never treated any woman like that. I can't talk to you right now. I'm going for a swim."_

_Steve walked out before he said something that he may regret. Cath stood here and realised that she really and truly put her foot right in it. Steve has never treated her badly ever. He hated it when people found out about them and some of the 'boys' would make comments but he let her handle it because they both knew if he caused problems for those guys they would make Cath's life hell, instead he watched as she made those sorry excuse for Navy men eat their words and the number of comments about their relationship decreased._

_It was an hour before Steve came back. He swim did him some good. He thought about it from Cath's view and grudgingly admitted that she may have a point._

"_Steve!"_

"_Cath!"_

"_Steve, I'm so sorry, there is absolutely no excuse for what I said to you earlier. You have never treated me poorly before in fact I know you deliberately let me handle some of the gossip about us because you trusted me. It's just that I'm used to being independent and I thought us living together would be great but maybe it's too soon. Maybe I should go back to my place; we're not ready for this."_

"_Cath we are ready is just going to take some adjustment on both our parts! Look I wasn't trying to say your money isn't good enough, only that I don't have that much expenditure. I don't throw money around and I have a decent savings account. This house is paid for and while it will always be Mary's home, I bought out her share and I still hardly made a dent in my savings. You know I'm not into material things. As for clothes, I like certain cargo pants, trainers and boots otherwise everything else can come from discount stores. I just mean that you didn't have to pay for anything if you didn't want to, not that you weren't allowed to and certainly not that you had to pay me back in a different way!"_

"_Steve I know, I'm so sorry that I even said that. I knew I was wrong as soon as the words left my mouth."_

"_Cath I don't want you to leave but if you want to then I'll help you move your stuff back out."_

"_Steve we're both so stuborn and I'm sure this is the first of many fights but it's how we deal with it. If I left I would be running away and let me tell you Rollins' never run away!"_

"_Neither do McGarretts! What do you suggest?"_

"_Well it may be a novel idea, but what about a compromise?"_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Well why don't we open a join account, we both deposit a certain amount in said account and arrange a standing order for a certain amount to be taken out of our separate accounts and into the joint account that can be used to pay for the bills. So we have the best of both worlds. You have your money to buy more cargo pants or guns with to your heart's content and I have my money to buy all the bags I want and we are BOTH contributing to the running of the house. What do you say?"_

"_I say that's a good idea."_

"_I do have them sometimes!"_

"_You know the best thing about arguing?"_

"_No, what?"_

"_The making up!" Steve said with a sly smile on his face as he moved forward and captured Cath's lips. The next thing she knew he was carrying her upstairs where they spent the rest of the afternoon not that either of them were complaining._

_A couple of months later…._

"_Steve, I'm really sorry. I thought it was the statement for our joint account. I had no idea it was something else. I wasn't snooping." Cath said as soon as he walked in_

"_Cath, what are you talking about?"_

_Cath gave him the piece of paper. Steve took it and looked at it. He then looked at Cath who looked so guilty._

"_Cath it's alright I know you wouldn't snoop. It's just the statement for Grace's college fund."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Quite soon after I met Gracie I thought about starting a college fund for her. It's not a lot each month but by the time she's ready for college it may be helpful not that I've told Danny about it! He'd go nuts he's very territorial about providing for Gracie. I thought when she's accepted a place I can pay for some of her tuition not that I'd tell Danny that!"_

"_That's the sweetest thing I have heard. You are a really sweet Uncle Steve!"_

_Steve just blushed at her words. _

"_Would you mind if I contributed as well?"_

"_Of course not, she's your niece as well. Just don't tell Danny."_

"_On one condition, I won't tell Danny as long as you let me know when you start one of these college funds again?"_

_At Steve's 'confused' face, Cath just laughed._

"_Don't act all innocent, you know what I mean. I bet if and when Chin or Kono and Danny have kids you'll start one for each of their kids let alone our kids if we're blessed."_

_Steve had the grace to look sheepish, Cath knew him too well._

"_Deal!"_

Cath took her phone out when it started to vibrate.

Aunt Cath, can you help me? Do you have any extra chores that I could do? I need $100 in a month's time.

Before Cath could reply she received another message from her niece.

I'm not in any trouble. I really want to buy something and I have a month to earn the money. I don't want to touch my savings.

Cath decided to talk it over with her niece so dialled her.

"Ok Grace, tell me all about it."

"Well I saw something that would really make a nice present for someone and I have a month before I can give it to them. If I mention the present or the money to Danno or Uncle Steve and the reason for it they would probably buy it for me and that's really sweet and everything but I want it to be from me. I know I could use the money mum and Step Stan have left for me but it's the same as Danno or Uncle Steve buying it for me. I know it's not easy for Danno to look after me by himself so that's why I do chores at home so he can pay me for them. I know I could use the money you and Uncle Steve give me each week but I'm saving that for something special. Can you help?"

"Give me a couple of days. Ok?"

"Thanks Aunt Cath, you're the best!"

The next day….

From: C Rollins

To: S. McGarrett, D. Williams, C.H. Kelly, K. Kalakaua

Subject: Staff kitchen

Hey guys,

Just to let you know that we have a new cleaner and she will wash up all our cups and plates every night so just leave everything in the sink and they will be washed by the morning.

Grace loved her new job. She wouldn't want to do it for the rest of her life but for the time being and for some pocket money it was great. It was the sixth night she was at five-0 and the others hadn't figured it out yet. Her Aunt Cath was the best, she told her Danno that she had cheer leading practice and studying at the library for the reasons why she couldn't be home straight after school. She didn't like lying to her Danno but it was for something nice and Aunt Cath knew where she was as they were together. It was great really they hadn't had a major case, so far they were catching up with their paperwork so that meant they left work on time. Cath was in her office getting a head start on tomorrow's paperwork and was looking for something. She realised she would have to go to the stock room. She left her office to let Grace know where she would be. She always locked the office doors so no one could just walk in. Steve knew there was something going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. Cath was acting weird and all of a sudden she just happened to be at the right place at the right time to pick Grace up every day. He decided to go to the office to see if Cath was there, he saw her car parked outside the palace. He parked next to her and got out to go to the office. Once he got there the doors were locked which was strange. Luckily he had his keys with him and unlocked the doors. He looked into Cath's office and didn't see her but he heard music from the kitchen but it wasn't her usual style. He walked to the kitchen and stopped at what he saw there. Grace bopping away to her music and washing all the dishes without a care in the world. She was in her own little world. Grace must have sensed something as she started to speak.

"Hey Aunt Cath, thanks again for this. I really appreciate it!"

When Aunt Cath didn't reply she slowly turned around to see her Uncle Steve standing at the kitchen entrance, Grace was so shocked she dropped the cup she was washing back into the sink!

"Oh, hey Uncle Steve!" Grace said sheepishly

"Don't you 'hey Uncle Steve' me, what's going on?"

Thankfully that's when Cath came back.

"Steve! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same thing!" Steve said as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded smirking at the two ladies in his life

Cath and Grace looked at each other and they had a silent conversation. Steve was always amazed when he saw this, Danny just told him to accept it as women were weird. In the end Grace explained what was going on.

"Grace you could have just asked Danno or me for the money."

"I know Uncle Steve thank you but I really want to buy this present with my own money. Will you help me?" Grace asked showing him her best puppy eyes

Steve heaved a huge sigh and relented he has not been able to say no to those eyes yet! But he was hopeful that one day he may be able to, who was he kidding? Everyone knew Danny and Steve could not say no to those eyes.

"Fine, but you're explaining to Danno when he finds out!"

"Thanks Uncle Steve!"

Grace went to hug her Uncle forgetting her hands were covered with soap suds until it was too late.

None of them there saw Danny just waiting inside the offices. He heard every word and had an idea who the present was for and it made his heart sore that his monkey was so thoughtful. His brother and sister also made him smile. He knew if there were ever a problem with Grace that they would be there to help and as long as his monkey went to someone i.e. him, Steve, Cath or other members of the ohana then he was happy. He left as quietly as he'd come. He thought there was something going on, Grace couldn't lie to him worth a damn, she always opened her eyes much too wide and he knew she couldn't have practice late so many times in a week but he also knew that either or both Steve and Cath were involved so he was fine but he was still nosy but decided to let his daughter have her secret, she would tell him when she's ready.

Steve didn't like the idea of his niece working so hard when he could help out a bit so he decided to have Gracie 'wash' the dishes at their place, Cath wasn't too keen as Grace isn't an idiot and knows that they, mostly eat at the office if they have a case and even when they don't they eat out a lot or grill which doesn't need too many dishes/ plates. Steve completely dismissed this and carried on with his 'plan' he told Gracie that she could do their washing when it was her weekend with them and she agreed. So when Friday night came and there was every single plate and dish in or around the sink Grace just looked at her Uncle as if he lost his mind. He stood there looking all smug while Cath looked embarrassed. Grace started her job without complaint and managed to finish the job within half an hour. After she finished Danny arrived to stay the night as well, Kono felt weird about staying the night with Danny in Steve's house only Cath understood, Kono felt as if her 'big brother' would know what her and Danny would be up to and it was just a little weird for her, the guys just didn't get it, they're guys! After Danny arrived Steve gave Gracie an envelope. Grace took it and opened it. She was shocked, it was her first week's wages $25! Grace hugged her Uncle and Aunt and even Danno who knew she was doing extra chores. After the hug Grace took out $10 and gave it back to her Uncle.

"Hey Gracie why are you giving me this?"

"Uncle Steve, $10 for one night of washing your clean dishes is too much. Thanks for the idea but I really want to work for my money! Ok?"

Steve just looked sheepish while the other two chuckled.

"And anyway, you're family I can't charge you money!"

"What about the office?"

"That's my job, I negotiated my contract and working conditions with Aunt Cath!"

"What about at your other home?"

"I negotiated with Danno! Uncle Steve, I could ask mum, Step Stan, Danno, you or Aunt Cath or a few more people for the money and I'm sure most if not all of you, if you had it to spare, would give it to me and that's really sweet but _I REALLY_ need to do this, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Grace carried on with her extra chores for two more weeks and had earned $45 from the office job and an extra $10 from helping her Uncle Chin clean up his garden. It was Steve's and Cath's weekend again and Steve had ordered his team to be at his place from Friday to have a meal and stay the night. He was also adamant that they all brought their own car just in case they were called out. They thought it was a bit weird but didn't say anything. Steve learnt from his previous mistake, this time he and Cath made the most messy things. They baked some chocolate and coconut brownies that required a lot of frosting, as well as lasagne, and they made everything from scratch including the pasta! Steve left all the mess for Grace to clean up at least now she would earn her money! Cath just stood there shaking her head. After everyone had enjoyed the dinner, Steve showed Grace the kitchen and told her to get to it. The others were shocked by the amount of mess. Grace just hugged her Uncle as if he'd given her the moon. She got her speakers and placed her ipod in and played her music, loud enough so she could hear but low enough not to disturb the adults. After she finished the kitchen was spotless and Steve gave her $10 for her trouble. They all watched a film which Kono chose, the Goonies, Steve and Grace sat entranced throughout the whole film, the others had seen it before but it was the first time for Uncle and niece. They didn't even look at their brownies as they ate them they were completely transfixed. The others loved seeing them jump in certain places. At the end Grace and Steve turned accusing eyes towards Danny.

"Hey, what sort of friend are you? You should have shown us that film ages ago. It was great!"

"Yeah Danno, I can't believe you never let me watch that before. Aunt Kono can choose our films from now on!"

Steve and Grace just shook their heads at Danny who just sat there dumbfounded while Cath, Chin and Kono laughed.

Grace said goodnight to everyone and hugged them and went to bed, she was too old to tuck in. The others started to go to bed, Chin had his room which was downstairs, Steve and Cath had the main bedroom, Grace had her room and then there was the spare bedroom which Kono used. Danny however stayed on the couch, that was his place when Kono stayed over and he was happy with that, she often stayed the night at his place so they had time to themselves when they wanted it. He understood what she meant because if for some bizarre reason he would have to spend the night at her parent's house or god forbid Chin's house there is no way that he would feel comfortable sharing a room with her. For some reason he thought it would be worse with Chin, he was her 'older brother'.

No one noticed the sounds throughout the night.

The next morning…

"Come on sleepyhead. Time to rise and shine!"

"Huh?" Grace said

Steve had pulled the covers off of Grace to try and get her up, usually she was an early riser but all the work she was doing as well as her school work was taking its toll on her.

"It's 6:30 am!"

"Yeah I know you slept in, you're usually up by 5:30 and swimming with me. Come on you have a lot of work to do today."

"Ok!"

Grace got up and got ready for the day.

"You're evil McGarrett!" Stated Cath

"What?" said an innocent Steve

"Just wait until Danny finds out you woke up his precious daughter to work. You're dead!"

Steve had a smug smile on his face until he heard

"MCGARRETT! WHAT'S WITH YOU!" from the sitting room

Steve winced and hurried out to find Grace sitting on her Danno's lap pretending to still be tired. He knew it wasn't true because she grinned at him and it had been ages since she sat on Danno's lap as she was getting to old for it at 13.

"Danny I just wanted her to get started on her jobs for today so she could enjoy the rest of her day. Is that so bad?"

"I guess not! Ok Monkey go get ready for today."

"Gracie, you're going to be washing our cars it's a nice day for it don't you think?"

Grace, Danny and Cath all gave him a bemused look at the comment. Danny's bellow woke everyone else and soon everyone was having breakfast and was ready to start the day. Grace got all the stuff she needed to wash the cars and went outside to stop dead.

"UNCLE STEVE!"

At this the others came out to see what made Grace cry out. They couldn't believe it all their cars were covered in mud. The weird thing was though that their cars were clean the night before. All the adults and one teenager all turned to the SEAL in slow motion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Danny shouted

"Huh? I didn't do a thing!"

"So all our cars and only our cars were in the middle of a FREAK MUD STORM last night?"

"I guess so."

"YOU GUESS SO, I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Danny made a start in Steve's direction but Steve hid behind Cath for protection.

"Hey, aren't we lucky that it's Gracie's weekend and she wasn't to earn some money? I say we pay her to clean all the cars."

The others knew what Steve had done and why and couldn't really be mad at him any longer.

"Fine, $5 per car, is that ok Grace?" Danny asked

Before Grace could reply Steve spoke.

"WHOA, WHOA and WHOA, are you trying to rip off your own daughter? $5 per car, I don't think so. NO WAY! $20 per car."

"Uncle Steve?" Grace whispered

"Gracie don't worry I won't let your Danno rip you off!"

"$6 per car!"

"$20."

"Fine $8 per car."

"$20!"

"Ok my last offer $10 per car take it or leave it!"

"Deal!"

The men shook hands while the rest just stood there shaking their heads. Grace couldn't believe it she was going to make $50 in one day!

Grace hugged her Uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Goof. You didn't have to and you shouldn't have but thanks A LOT."

"Anytime Gracie."

"Oh Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"For every car you help me with I won't take any money for it!"

"GRACIE! Come on you've got to let me help!"

"No it's my job, thanks again Uncle Goof!"

The others just laughed at the little conversation and the look of pure shock on Steve's face.

Grace took her job seriously and concentrated on cleaning the cars. There was always at least two people with her in the front, you could never be too careful. By the early afternoon Grace had finished the cars even though she had breaks in between she was still tired. They all sat down to lunch which Grace nearly face planted into, it was only Kono's quick reflexes that stopped Grace from being covered in ketchup. Kono guided Grace to the sofa and as soon as she sat down Grace closed her eyes, Kono laid her down and covered her with a blanket. All eyes turned on Steve. Steve held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I was going to help her, it was a fool proof plan but I forgot about the stubborn Williams' pride!"

"I think you'll find that is all McGarrett pride!" Cath said

Steve scoffed at this until he saw smirks on everyone's face.

"Thanks for coming with me Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath!"

"You're welcome Grace."

"Anytime Gracie!"

The three of them walked into the shop and Grace walked them over to see what she wanted to buy. Grace was looking at their reactions. Cath squeezed Grace's shoulder to let her know it was perfect and Grace felt Steve's kiss on her head. Grace spoke to the sales assistant and she was asked if she wanted it gift wrapped she had to pause because she didn't think about anything apart from buying the gift. She looked to her Aunt and Uncle for help.

"Do you know how you're going to give it?"

Grace looked deep in thought then after a few seconds she started to smile. Grace told the sales assistant that she didn't need it gift wrapped. She gave her money and paid for the item. She was so proud of herself. She did it. She hoped that the person would like it.

Steve and Cath looked at each other and had a silent conversation over Grace's head which was getting more difficult as she was growing taller by the day however she probably wouldn't be taller than Danny so Steve had nothing to worry about.

"Gracie, can you promise us something?"

"If I can."

"When you give your gift can you text either one of us and you can spend the night or weekend with us regardless if it's your weekend or not?"

"Of course silly, I know two's company and three's a crowd! Thanks again for coming with me and inviting me over after!"

Kono was sitting on the sofa with Danny and Grace on either side of her, she had the bowl of popcorn on her lap. They had a really nice Friday night where they cooked together and now they were watching Shrek a favourite of theirs. Danny and Grace both reached for the popcorn (a prearrange signal) at the same time and somehow 'managed' to drop the bowl with the kernels going all over the place. Grace and Danny immediately got up to 'clean' the mess. Kono also got up to help but had to stop when they both told her to stay where she was as it was their fault. The next thing Kono knew was that both Danny and Grace were each kneeling on one knee, each holding a jewellery box open that they had retrieved from under the sofa.

"Kono you are amazing, loving and caring and you make me smile. I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to have babies with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and making me happy for the rest of my life?" Danny said

Before Kono could reply Grace began to speak.

"Aunt Kono you're a great Aunt, you love me and you're kickass. I love you not only because you love me but you make my Danno smile again. Will you do me the honour of being my second mum?"

Kono had tears running down her face. She hugged Grace first before she replied.

"I would be honoured to be your second mum!"

They hugged each other really tight until Grace broke the hug and then began to fasten the charm bracelet onto her new mum's wrist.

"There are three charms at the moment, a surf board for you, and a car for Danno and a Monkey for me!"

"It's a great gift. You didn't have to do this. I would have said yes without this."

"I know but I wanted to get you something!"

"Now I know what all those jobs were about! Thanks you're the best!"

Kono turned to Danny.

"Danny sit up your knee must be hurting?"

"Not until you give me your answer although I can probably guess from your reaction to Grace's gift."

"YES, YES and YES! Now get up before your knee gets worse!"

"First things first."

Grace slipped away to her room to get her stuff together.

Danny took the ring out of the box and placed it onto Kono's finger and leaned up to kiss her but she had other ideas and pulled him up so he wasn't kneeling anymore. After a while Kono parted from Danny to see him with a massive smile on his face. Then something occurred to Kono.

"You went to ask Chin for his permission didn't you?"

"Huh? Huh? What? No, of course not!" denied a guilty Danny

Kono gave him one of her looks and he relented.

"I didn't ask Chin for his permissions because I know you don't need his permission but I did ask him for his blessing. I know how important he is to you and I wanted to make sure he approved and that he knew I was serious about you and that I will take care of you, not that you need taking care of!"

"Danny, it's fine, I know you're traditional about certain things and I'm really glad you went to Chin and not some Uncle, even though I love them all. And just for the record, even if Chin didn't approve I would still have said yes!"

The smile on Danny's face was amazing at Kono's comment. Grace entered the room again.

"Uncle Chin was scary, we went to his house and he was outside cleaning the fish he caught while spear fishing. Danno didn't know how to start, all we saw was Uncle Chin chopping the heads of fish and he kept on looking at us, he never said one word, just kept on chopping. Danno and I just looked at each other. After he had finished he cleared up and went to have a shower and get changed. We waited inside and I swear Uncle Chin took ages to have a shower."

"You're cousin is a mean man, a really mean man!"

"Danno!"

"Oh come on Monkey, he knew, I don't know how but he knew why we were there and he made us wait plus he freaked me out when kept on chopping the heads of the fish off! He always caught my eye when the blade reached the fish as if he was pretending it was my head!"

Kono was trying hard in vain to keep a straight face but was failing especially when Danno commented on it.

"Laugh it up Kalakaua! If it wasn't for the fact that I'm madly in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life with you I would have left and you would never have received the ring!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, poor Danny, you're my hero!"

"Yeah, yeah. When your cousin deigned to join us it was an hour later, he made us wait that long. Then Grace took over."

"I told Uncle Chin that we had something important to talk to him about and he had to sit down and stop making Danno nervous. I couldn't believe it he sat down straight away and Danno explained that he wanted to marry you and I showed Uncle Chin your bracelet, it was the first time Danno saw it as well and they both loved it. The Uncle Chin ordered Danno to stand up and hugged him and me and said welcome to the family. I heard Uncle Chin whisper to Danno that if he ever hurt you that what happened to the fish will happen to him but not to worry because everyone would look after me!"

"You heard that?!" Danno asked shocked

"Well yeah, I saw standing right there and my hearing's good!"

"I knew something was going on because Chin was acting weird. I wonder how he figured it out?"

"You don't know anyone who works in that nice jewellers by the book shop do you?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllll"

"Who?" Danny asked as he hung his head

"My cousin owns it."

"I take it he or she would have told Chin?"

"Yeah probably but you know that's the least of your problems don't you?"

"Huh? How come?"

"Well Chin would have been the second call, would you like to guess who the first call was to?"

Danny looked at her in confusion then his eyes cleared and he winced.

"She's going to kill me isn't she?"

"Well, considering Grace has been 'working for a month' she probably thinks one of two things."

"Which are…?"

"Well one, you asked and I said no so she will disown me as you know how much she loves you and Grace or second…"

"I'm not going to like second am I?"

"Well she may think you bought the ring for someone else and have been using me and that means you will have to be 'dealt' with by my many numerous cousins and Uncles!"

"Oh god! You have to call her and tell her the good news now, I can't arrest my future mother-in-law for trying to organise for me to be 'dealt' with. That would not be a good start to our marriage!"

"Relax Danny, I'll tell her tomorrow, tonight is for us!"

There was a knock on the door about 10 minutes later and Grace rushed to the door. Steve and Cath were there waiting for Grace.

"Hey Monkey where are you going?"

"I'm spending the weekend with Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath!"

"Grace you don't have to do that, I meant for us three not your Dad and I." Kono said

"I know but I want to, plus Uncle Steve and I are going to bake!"

"Cath please make sure your husband doesn't spoil your niece!"

Grace ran to hug her Danno and Aunt Kono, Steve and Cath did the same.

"Congrats man. You deserve to be happy!" Steve said

"Congratulations Kono. And you thought he didn't think of you in that way!" Cath laughed as she hugged Kono

Steve and Cath swapped partners.

"You deserve to be happy, you're such a decent guy." Cath said to Danny

"Thanks babe."

"I have never seen him so happy as he is with you. Congrats sister. You know if he hurts you just have to let me know and I'll sort him out!" Steve said

Kono just rolled her eyes.

"You know who will hurt Danny the most if he hurts me don't you?" Kono whispered

Kono and Steve just looked at each other and smiled and both said at the same time

"Danny" "Danny"

"Steve I want you to promise me something?" Kono waited for his nod then carried on "I want you to promise me if I'm being unreasonable that you'll call me out on it."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Kono got there first.

"I don't want to hurt him like Rachel did, I want you to stop me from going all psyco on him. I couldn't bear it if I hurt him like that, he's so decent, he doesn't deserve that and I don't want to take it for granted. So could you please do that?"

Steve nodded his head glad that his brother was marrying someone who truly loves him and understands him.

"Uncle Steve, if Danno hurts Aunt Kono then he'll have to deal with her, me, Aunt Cath, Uncle Chin then you plus the other members of the ohana in that order!"

The four adults just stared at the girl who seemed to have given this a lot of thought!

"Hey come over for the barbeque as planned ok?" Steve said

The newly engaged both nodded. Steve, Cath and Grace headed for the door but paused when Grace had to say something.

"Oh by the way, I'm still doing the extra chores!"

"Why Monkey?"

"Well I want to buy more charms for the bracelet!"

"What charms?" Kono asked

"Three or four rattles and dummies!"

"Huh?" was Danny's response

"What?" Kono said

"Well you know what rattles and dummies represent don't you? BABIES! I'm not getting any younger you know!"

Cath and Steve burst out laughing while they dragged Grace away before Danny could kill her. Kono was standing there with a shocked look on her face as was Danno. By the time they got over the shock the others had already left.


End file.
